


Retaliation ain't a bed of roses/回复并非总能尽如人意

by sherryeris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战士们不太可能懂花语。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation ain't a bed of roses/回复并非总能尽如人意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retaliation ain't a bed of roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907624) by [joouheika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika). 



说起求爱，在希娜之墙与罗塞之墙内有一个特定习俗。

那是来源于一个古老的故事（许多人说没那么古老），是关于一个爱上了罗塞女神的花匠的。

每一天在她前往小镇的途中，前往教堂的途中，前往城堡的途中，她会路过他的花园。为她的美貌所倾倒，他尽他所能地将自己的花园变得更美丽。他爱得是如此深沉，于是他开始只种植玫瑰。

在种出他认为如她一般美丽的玫瑰后，他开始通过逐步用玫瑰装饰她所经过的路途来小心翼翼地表明他卑微的爱意。

日子一天天过去，玫瑰一日日增加。她会在经常去的面包店看到它们，在教堂的台阶上看到它们，甚至在城堡的窗台上看到它们。

习俗是这样的：在一个月里，持续每一天——在你的所爱之人常去之处放上玫瑰。你绝不能自己向对方直接呈献，对方需要逐步发现玫瑰来回应你的感情。有些心意在第一枝玫瑰出现的时候就被接受了，也有的要在一整束出现后才会。接受的表示仅仅需要碰触花朵，玫瑰们总是被摆在容易看到而不是够不到的地方（至少过程该是这样的，尽管总有人不遵守这个）。一旦一个月的时间结束，被求爱者不接受任何玫瑰那就表示求爱者被拒绝了。

在花匠和女神的故事里面，花匠辛苦努力了十来年来表达他的爱意。他仅有的几次见到罗塞扫视与她同名的花朵的机会对他而言已经心满意足，直到有一天他恍然领悟到女神的眼神中没有赞赏只有失望。

她是个造物者，他分析推断出这个结论——他所呈献给她，仅给她一人的花朵都已死去，而这不被认可，因此那位花匠像这样做了——沿着所有墙壁，他种下玫瑰，那样无论她去到哪里都可以看到它们。

她所见到的成百上千的玫瑰都是来自于他，只为献给她。

鲜活的、茂盛的玫瑰。

作为回报，她向他展露微笑。

这就是人们所知故事的全部了。

不太可信的样子，因为墙壁还没有存在同女神一般长的时间，所以一位女神不可能漫步其间。

尽管如此这仍是个广为流传的故事，奠定了这个习俗在罗塞之墙内广受喜爱的基础，当你想拥有一位爱人的时候，从没听说不去进行“玫瑰求爱”的，而且因为其神秘又有悬念在希娜之墙内（主要是在上流社会）也深受喜爱。

谁在呈献玫瑰？

玫瑰是献给谁？

在终成爱侣之前会要多少玫瑰呢？

这就是特别作战班其他人想要知道的事情，很多人要么来自希娜之墙内，要么来自罗塞之墙内，那里此种习俗盛行，那个传说广为人知。不管怎么说，由于他们的职业与责任，他们从未料到会涉入其中，不过这不像是不被允许的样子……

早晨照料马匹的时候，埃尔德小声跟君达讨论着那件事。

“也许是个恶作剧。”

佩特拉几乎是用冷若冰霜的目光瞟向奥路欧，那冰霜一直没有消融直到他告诉两人——

“没人会拿争取得到一位未来的玫瑰新娘开玩笑，也许他们会在希娜之墙里这么做，但肯定不会在罗塞之墙里这样。”

佩特拉发出赞同的声音，令人印象深刻——“要是认为玫瑰求爱是恶作剧的话，那人肯定是品位极度糟糕。”

还有埃尔德和君达为奥路欧和佩特拉对某件事达成共识而留下了深刻印象。

佩特拉想知道他们是不是应该向埃尔温团长报告此事。那逐渐变成了一个问题。一件叫人分心的事。

他们肯定是不应该关注或者是搅和进此事，不管是什么事——但是真的很难。鉴于玫瑰放置的地点和出现的时间，一定是他们自己人中的一个在做这事。

要么是这样，或者就是某人潜进了他们总部里面更隐秘的地方了——当然不可能。除了玫瑰求爱以外还有什么目的需要这些玫瑰？

他们更为深入地考虑了此事，想知道是不是他们之中的一人关于是不是始作俑者说了谎——比起求爱者他们更加孜孜不倦地想知道被求爱者是谁，因为他们感觉要是知道后者那么前者也会一清二楚。

偑特拉没意识到他们一直没让艾伦加入谈话中，因为他似乎对此亳不在意。他是个好孩子不会来偷听，但她后悔没有去问他，在一天傍晚，一个月期限的最后将至，玫瑰是献给谁终于水落石出。

有一整束玫瑰放在桌上，就放在艾伦所坐位置的前面。

这很明显是绝望的迹象。

艾伦看起来不怎么舒服，当韩吉递给他们食物盘子的时候他双手紧抓着膝盖，要是她在今晚轮值做饭时不是太过具有创意的话饭很可能是可以吃的。当她来到最末位的艾伦面前时，她满怀期待地看向他——

艾伦大声说了出来。

“啊，呃嗯——韩吉小姐要是我移动这些玫瑰的话不要紧吧？”

韩吉发出一声若有所思的低哼，手里仍举着他的盘子。

“嗯嗯你为什么问我那个——你不该自己决定吗？”

艾伦看起来困惑不已。

“那是…你的目的吗？我不想搞砸你的实验。”

“实验？”

“……是的。你之前不是说过巨人的生态有可能与植物的有关，鉴于它们依赖日光为生的可能性。你没把死掉的花朵放在我面前看我是不是会有某种反应吗？”

换句话说要是巨人跟植物有关，它们会在看到死掉的“亲戚”时有情感上的反应吗……或者在同样是人类也拥有情感的巨人化能力者中……他们会有什么样的反应？那意味着什么？

韩吉之前从未考虑过这些，这不是她的实验，虽然现在她有点希望它是。当艾伦由于她若有所思的沉默更加紧张地这么告诉她的时候她真心希望是。

“我觉得对你来讲完全没用处，不过以防万一你想要我已经记录了每天我找到花时的身体和精神状态。”

“我要的我要的！”

当他们见到韩吉手上端的艾伦那盘食物没有以倒在干净桌面上告终时，每个人都舒出了憋着的那口气，她放下盘子倾过身去喜形于色地握住艾伦的双手。

“你真是个好孩子艾伦！我等不及想读读你对这些玫瑰的想法了。”

通常当韩吉这么激动不已的时候，他们全都很紧张她要采取什么疯狂不计后果的为科学献身行为，来有可能伤害到他们的健康或者是他们仍认为自己所拥有的微小理智，不过现在艾伦看起来如释重负。

他没有搞砸实验，那么……

“在地下室里面，如果你想的话我可以现在就给你拿过来。”

韩吉几乎要欢呼起来。

“好！我们走！”

埃尔德想说他们应该先吃饭。佩特拉的脑袋被这些崭新的惊人真相搞得晕晕乎乎——所以那些玫瑰其实自始至终是韩吉的实验？虽然不是不可能但是很奇怪啊。君达想知道是不是可以开吃了，奥路欧转头看利威尔兵长，他的位置在应该没出席的埃尔温团长对面（他不在）。

“哦好……如果你移动这些玫瑰没关系，艾伦。”

韩吉告诉他。

——奥路欧只看到一张空椅子和一副几乎不可思议的景象，利威尔突然放下的茶杯中的几滴茶水飞溅在桌上。

艾伦去够那些玫瑰，忽然他停下了拿起花束的举动。

利威尔抓住他的手腕收紧了手指。几乎像是惩罚而不是警告。艾伦立刻紧张起来。之前的如释重负荡然无存。

“那样不好，艾伦。”

利威尔直视着他的眼睛对他说道。

吃了一惊，艾伦感到胸口一滞——“你那是什么意思，兵长？”

利威尔对他解释。

“之前我告诉过你的不是吗？关于这个臭眼镜。它是怎样比其他一切都更可能置你于死地。”

利威尔紧抓着艾伦的手腕不放。专注到艾伦不禁回视兵长，他没注意到利威尔的另外一只手，兵长一把抓起玫瑰。直到他发现隐约的血的铁锈味才注意到。

因为利威尔几乎像抓着艾伦一样紧抓玫瑰，花刺扎进了他的手。现在在流血——

艾伦动了动。

“兵长——！”

“艾伦。要是你被这些玫瑰割伤手巨人化的话，你觉得接下来我们该怎么做？”

特别作战班其他人几乎能听到艾伦的骨头在利威尔的紧握下吱嘎作响的声音。

想想吧艾伦——

“我知道了。我非常抱歉。”

利威尔叹了口气。

“你能理解就好。”

他转向韩吉。

他注视中的怒意明显到难以理解。

“你呆在这里。我去拿艾伦的记录。”

一手抓玫瑰一手抓艾伦，利威尔一直拽着艾伦。离开前往地下室。两个人一走埃尔德就开吃了，君达已经吃到一半，奥路欧不再喝他的茶，佩特拉转向韩吉，她已经坐下来，照她的性格耸耸肩开吃。

佩特拉挺直脊背求证。

她会相信她所被告知的。

那就是她的决定。

那就是他们的长官对部下的期望。

“分队长。这段时间你都一直在对艾伦做一个实验？”

韩吉观察着她。她清楚听到了说出口的话，当然，尽管她想起艾伦可能写下的东西，之前的轻快表情已经不再。她真他妈的确定如果利威尔先拿到的话，她就读不到任何东西了。

他会的。

尽管如此。

“是的。”

韩吉可靠地微笑着告诉她，下巴搁在双手上垂眼看向桌面。

“我得承认这实验完全是个败笔……”

她出乎意料地深表同情地笑了。

不是同情她自己。

佩特拉忧伤又担心地转开头。

“我们该告诉埃尔温团长吗？”

韩吉摇摇头。继续吃。

“没有这个必要~他已经知道实验结果了。啊。事实上我们是在说他的话——他从一开始就知道。”

佩特拉拿起勺子。回以淡淡的微笑。

“你是对的分队长。谢谢你把事情搞定。”

吃了一口她的食物……没必要这么咸的……他们都打算再听一次关于食盐配给的训话是吧……

要是埃尔温团长来训话那就完美了。

——

在地下室。

艾伦正在他进入调查兵团以来他所被允许攒下的微薄财产中东翻西找。

利威尔坐在床上，那束玫瑰被扔在了地板上。许多花瓣凋落下来，沿他们所过之处直铺洒出一条小径。

当艾伦转过身来时，利威尔伸出手索要记录。

“另外一只手，兵长。”

利威尔伸出另外一只手。

麻烦。

当艾伦轻柔地握住它时，他忽然记起上面结了血痂。

艾伦并不是在找他所说的记录，而是在找他配给的临时急救包。做为一位医生的儿子和一位战士，准备好这个是一种必要。

他清理了利威尔的伤口，挑出已经嵌入血肉的花刺，给伤口消毒，然后用纱布仔细地包扎好。他神情专注，没看利威尔一眼——除了他受伤的手。

利威尔看着这一切。他看着艾伦的嘴唇微微翕开，对着需要挑出的花刺数量倒抽了一口凉气，兵长为像这样的东西弄伤自己，只为了证明一个观点，只为了给他一个教训。他总是需要教训，不管他多么努力，有些生死攸关的细节——总是脱离他的掌握，兵长就得帮他——

“记录呢？”

利威尔问道，从艾伦小心翼翼的手指，从他的胸口，从他的锁骨，从他的嘴上移开视线——

艾伦回答。

“我一会儿就给你兵长。就快好了。”

利威尔想对他出手。他想把他推倒在床褥上，把受伤和没受伤的手都插进他的头发，他想让他的嘴唇压上艾伦的真正给他点教训。他想知道为什么艾伦能这么温柔地包扎他的伤口为什么他却没有接受玫瑰。他想要艾伦包扎他所有的伤口，想要他像这样永远握住他的手，想抱住他，利威尔想要艾伦——

“你的脸看上去有点红。你不舒服吗？”

艾伦问他，利威尔没听到他说的其他话。这并不寻常，他重视每个人的话语，不仅仅是艾伦的。他斟酌它们，依据它们做决定。有时他辨别不出真正意思他就凭直觉反应并往好处考虑。始终试图去认可现存的种种规则，试着为最佳结果而去遵守。那就是他所试着为艾伦做的。有多少人进行玫瑰求爱却失败？有多少落到如利威尔这般地步？

艾伦从他父亲那里学到如何包扎像利威尔手上那样伤口的方法，同时他的父亲也教会他其他检查伤痛和疾病的方法，现在他用的是他母亲教的判断是否发烧的方法——把他的额头贴上利威尔的——

“利威尔兵长你现下真的挺热的。”

艾伦的嘴唇离他的太近了。

“你想喝水吗？这下面太冷了，或许我们该上去回其他人那里了。”

艾伦的手抓着他后脑的头发，艾伦的手在他头发里——

某种程度上来说艾伦已经触碰过那些玫瑰了，他挑出花刺的时候，一把全攒在另外一只手里，用这里下面贮存的水仔细洗过他的手——那些伤口——

利威尔真他妈的痛恨自己，痛恨他的绝望感，痛恨艾伦的嘴唇现在靠得那么近却仍然不可触碰。他想知道在清晨到来之前，在他如此诅咒规则后他还能遵循规则多久，他是不是该现在就不顾玫瑰求爱的规则占有艾伦。

他可以占有他。

他可以占有他，却会让他双手推开他，会让他缩回身体。利威尔可以强迫他，他并不缺乏力量，他可以让艾伦的嘴唇变得如他呈献（却没被接受）的玫瑰一样鲜红，他可以让他的双腿现在就环上他的髋部，可以让艾伦在他颈边低语，喊着兵长，问着为何，说着不要——

利威尔想到不要一词的时候停下了自己的思绪。

他可以现在就占有艾伦，但艾伦不会真正变成他的。

“给我记录，我要回去了。你呆在这儿。”

艾伦向后退去，一声抗议噎在他喉咙口。

利威尔想说出来，亲口说出来，在艾伦移开视线顺从地点点头时，他不顾自己之前丝毫没有失控的强烈欲望把话咽了回去。

真让个孩子受惩罚。不许吃晚饭。

在艾伦给了他记录后，利威尔把他锁起来，帮他掖好毯子。

他去又复返，带着几张毯子，他把它们层层盖在艾伦身上，像之前他的唯一一张一样掖好。

现在艾伦安稳地睡着了，不再颤抖。

利威尔清理掉一团乱的玫瑰，拿起花束的残骸。

——

韩吉在他房间里等着他。

她甚至考虑周到地(带着不可告人的动机诶嘿)帮他在壁炉里升了火。

她应该预料到了这个结果却仍然生起了火。

利威尔把记录扔了进去。

韩吉发出一声哀号。

“不不不不利威尔你为什么要那么做！快告诉我告诉我艾伦写了什么？！”

“我不知道。”

利威尔明确地告诉她。她听到后看起来惊骇不已。

“你不好奇吗？”

“我好奇过。”

韩吉从她跪着的地方观察着他，对着火焰哀惋艾伦笔迹中可能存在的巨人相关的可能信息，即使他自己也不知道的信息。那真是有趣，植物和巨人和日光和与巨人一起的植物，与植物一起的巨人，日光下的巨人，艾伦巨人化能力者的身份，巨人化能力者的艾伦和植物一起，艾伦——

“我说利威尔。”

“什么事？”

利威尔已经在桌前坐下。

她甚至也给他倒了茶。

茶真是一团糟，考虑到它现在已经是微温半凉还有她觉得在该死的整壶茶里加糖会是个好主意。这份情绪足以盖过全部出发点，要不是跟艾伦有关她或许不会这么离题万里。

韩吉想提起些关于艾伦的重要的事。

“我就想知道……你不知道在玛丽亚之墙里面，他们是不进行玫瑰求爱的吗？”

他本人是来自希娜之墙内——利威尔猛地抬起头来。

“他们不吗？”

“不~他们那里有别的习俗。玫瑰因为来自其他墙内被认为很昂贵，还有他们可是一群农民你懂吧？他们在那片土地上种植其他品种的粮食和他们觉得比玫瑰更有用的花朵。”

利威尔盯着他那杯不能喝的茶看。

“所以你是在告诉我，我一直在对某个甚至不知道玫瑰求爱存在的人进行玫瑰求爱。你是在告诉我我做这事的全程中，出于某种理由，你一整个月都抽不出点时间来告知我这件事。”

韩吉站了起来，双手背到身后，踢了踢空气。

“没错。”

利威尔从放下的茶杯上抬眼看她。

他现在真的不需要操他妈的茶。

而是需要一把上膛的枪。

“介意解释下他妈的为什么吗？”

韩吉咬住嘴唇收回笑容，马上，她的消遣就要到头了。

“我很好奇。我也不是唯一一个。我们都没想到会见到人类最强战士到处布置玫瑰求爱，真是引起人兴趣，特别是你的求爱对象明显岌岌可危了！”

利威尔斜过来的眼神表达了他觉得这事是多么令人不快。

“艾伦不是我对象。要是你的意中人不知道怎么做，你不可能进行玫瑰求爱……”

这事罕有发生。通常同座墙内的人会在一起不过——

“拜托我想你清楚自己陷入了什么处境。你不知道艾伦是来自玛丽亚之墙吗？”

利威尔摇了摇头。

“对，我不知道玛丽亚之墙内不遵循这项习俗。”

一旦开始进行玫瑰求爱就不能回头了。

“靠。”

韩吉嘲笑着他。

“你真是糟得不能再糟。好吧！为了弥补之前的事，要不要告诉你怎么取得胜利~？”

不管她之前是不是想设计艾伦亳无诚意地接受玫瑰(尽管那会撮合两人，但是会让婚姻蒙尘，像那样的结合通常意味着不幸的婚姻)或者隐瞒情报，都无关紧要了。

韩吉拿起利威尔没喝的杯子，咽下茶水。把茶杯放在她对面的桌缘上，而不是他对面。

“玛丽亚之墙内的人不觉得暗示或是暧昧有任何价值。他们很直接。不亲自献上花只会让他们觉得傻。数量无关紧要。他们有很多人，还有更多穷人。一朵花就够了。但必须是这种花。”

韩吉倾过身来。

“你能猜到是什么吗？”

利威尔看起来并不想猜。

她继续说着。

“在希娜之墙或是罗塞之墙内我们不怎么常得到这种花，虽然在玛丽亚之墙仍属于我们时，它的种子被运进这些墙内以供食用。是不是缩小了范围？啊！我知道了你对悬念感到头晕！”

利威尔现在看起来需要痛饮一杯，不用费心准备茶了。

“韩吉。告诉我。”

韩吉点头，拍了拍手——

“他们的习俗是你是月亮，而你必须向大地献出太阳。是向日葵！你得给艾伦一朵向日葵！”

韩吉对利威尔直视她的强烈目光畏缩了一下，随后她恢复了常态。

他取出纸笔敲了敲，引她凑近些。

“该死的我一点不清楚见鬼的它们长什么样，介意再仔细描述下么？”

韩吉愉快地按着嘴唇，当然单靠名字是能有个大致概念，但是有时名字也会玩花样，会出错，会完全扯淡。利威尔现在不能冒任何风险。

韩吉给他画了一朵向日葵。

花了一点时间。

她比大部分只被别人要求给出概念的人做的多加了点细节……

对她来说的一点的标准是对其他任何人来说的很多，特别是那些在或不在利威尔那样境遇下的——不会画画的人。

利威尔仔细端详了高度精确又十分美丽的向日葵手绘图，随后折起它放进衬衫衣袋里。

“它们只生长在玛丽亚之墙内？哪里？”

韩吉给了他详情，当他站起来披上斗篷——

韩吉近乎紧张地叫住他。

“嗨——嗨我说。你该不会……准备去采一朵向日葵吧你……在晚上这种时间……利威尔那地方还被巨人占据着——嗨——”

利威尔转身向她道。

“我要去。我会在离开前通知埃尔温。我只剩几天了。我非常怀疑我们是否能在那之前夺还玛丽亚之墙。会很快的。你说的地方已经离罗塞之墙足够近了。不必狗屎一样自责，我不会失败。”

然后他就走了。

韩吉给自己又倒了杯茶。喝了下去。

抽了抽脸颊。

现在完全凉透了。

“给你的所爱一朵向日葵是没有时间限制的，老天——还是在进行玫瑰求爱……就算已经不再是玫瑰了……你是有多焦虑不安……”

韩吉在利威尔的椅子上坐下，房间里舒适温暖（椅子也是），因此她要多待一会儿。她在与玫瑰一同留在桌上的纸上画了更多向日葵，嫉妒着利威尔孤身一人会见到的巨人种类。

——

利威尔已经离开三天了。

坐在桌子那头位置上的埃尔温团长在利威尔离去开的隔天早晨告诉他们，兵长要离开一点时间去执行一个单独任务。在他们继续进行计划之前，他有一项极其重要的物品必须要取得。

韩吉被她正喝的不凉的茶呛住了。

行动班其他人不知道整体情形不太可能会笑，虽然他们有信心出于使命感利威尔兵长强到足以摆平任何承诺下的任务，那也不表示他们就不能讨厌他单独一个人走了的事实。

他就不能至少带上他们中的一个人吗？

还有他们心底深处觉得这有古怪，几乎令人不安的是他留下了艾伦。他怎么会不带艾伦离开，他总是特别指定艾伦和他成对行动。以及因为在此之前行动班没人被告知任何事……在这情况下艾伦是归团长管，对吧？见鬼利威尔绝不可能会把艾伦留给韩吉直接管。至少是她一个人管。

他在那个月的最后一天晚上回来的时候，天正下着豪雨。

瞪了一眼他滴落到地板上的水量，他没有时间停下，他必须更向前进，要快——当他到达地下室的时候他撞上了埃尔温。

“你安全归来了。”

利威尔点头。

“我没缺胳膊少腿。你可以看见我的脚是吧？我不是鬼魂。”

埃尔温笑了。

“先别发飙，不过从我们收集到的信息看来我觉得艾伦不太可能在睡梦中巨人化，所以我我没再锁着他了。要是他巨人化反正锁还是会坏。栅栏应该就足够了。”

埃尔温把钥匙还给了利威尔。

“祝好运。”

利威尔在他鼻子底下骂了一声。

艾伦还醒着，他看到利威尔向他走来，艾伦的脸色明朗了起来——

“欢迎回来利威尔兵长！”

——当他看到利威尔没有费心脱掉的斗篷时脸色又黯淡下去。

他总是非常仔细地保持一切整洁的样子，还有防患疾病于未然。他没有花力气脱掉湿外衣或是弄干自己……

“发生了什么事吗兵长？！”

艾伦从床上坐起来，举手敬礼，每块肌肉都绷紧成战斗准备状态。如果利威尔是下来找他，之前为了一个重要的单独任务独自离开——那么——

（它徘徊不去，利威尔身上艾伦家乡的味道——玛利亚之墙——他是去了玛利亚之墙？！）

利威尔从斗篷下拿出的东西肯定了这个问题的答案。

那是一朵他试图确保在倾盆大雨中没有被弄湿或折损的花朵。

艾伦立刻认出了它。

“……为什么你会有那个，兵长？”

“这是朵向日葵对吧？我取来是为了送给你，艾伦。”

如果韩吉告诉他的是错的——

艾伦一动不动，没有接受那朵向日葵。他在膝盖上攥紧双手。

利威尔不知道该怎么办。

在他训练时这么时常路过的食堂、马厩、拱门以及任何地方所有这些次数——艾伦高兴的表情仅仅是由于他喜欢花朵……因为艾伦不知道玫瑰求爱。在利威尔了解到这点之前，他每天在艾伦拒绝接受时都会想要知道——他会喜欢那个沿着城堡墙壁种下玫瑰的园丁吗？

他想象过那副景象，想象艾伦最终碰触了沿着墙壁种下的玫瑰，在利威尔开始求爱之前有多少夜晚他想象过艾伦手持玫瑰，花瓣随他修长的手指散落，落在他过于清瘦的身体下面，而后艾伦在利威尔身下，利威尔把他压向墙壁——

这个想法一出现让他回过神来。

“你不想要它吗？你要更多吗？要花点时间，不过我会种出更多的。在你喜欢的任何地方。艾伦。只要你答应我当它们开放你就会成为我的——”

艾伦猛地抬头注视他，坚定不屈。

困惑的碎片在他虹膜上溅落星光。

“我很抱歉利威尔兵长。我不明白你在说什么。”

在他紧握着向日葵揉碎它之前，艾伦跪坐起来，将他的双手按在利威尔握持向日葵的手上面。

艾伦声音很低，比利威尔所经历的暴风雨更为深沉，更为动人心魄、

“我已经是你的了，兵长。在我遇见你不久之后就决定好了。这长久以来是我会错意了吗？”

比坠落的雨珠更为伤感。

“请原谅我。我不能给你你已经拥有的东西。”

他不需要它们，他不曾需要过它们——那些花朵。利威尔逐渐松开了那朵向日葵，它从他手中落进艾伦的手中，艾伦放手让它滑了下去。利威尔捧起艾伦的脸吻了他。艾伦解开利威尔湿透的斗篷，他湿透的衣衫，手指穿过利威尔潮湿的黑发，与此同时兵长的舌头在他嘴巴里面翻搅，他们嘴唇蠕动发出湿润的声音。在接吻间隙，艾伦气喘吁吁地告诉利威尔，淋过雨会容易冷，不过可以让艾伦温暖他。

艾伦在利威尔的协助下脱掉衣服。

转移到毯子下面后，利威尔的皮肤很快由于雨水之外的他们的汗水潮湿起来。艾伦也是。

当他的手按上并互相摩擦起他们的下面时，艾伦一手握住利威尔的手，他的手指覆盖在利威尔的手指上面，手掌贴着他的指关节——艾伦在他颈边低语，喊着利威尔，要求着拜托，说着要——

一遍又一遍。

直到他们都迎来高潮。

艾伦是他的。

尽管早晨到来的时候会有一团糟的地狱要清理，不过直到那时，他们都会在一起，如此温暖。

 

END

 

译后记：  
这篇文比较文艺，所以这次翻译是我第一次采用意译为主的方式。  
文中的特定词语“court of roses”我是选了一个最为直白的“玫瑰求爱”来翻译。  
其实court这个词含义有很多，在这篇里面有三种含义都可以放进去，一为“求爱”（求婚也行，我没翻成求婚是因为这不是搞笑文啊喂），通过呈献玫瑰来追求所爱；二为“法庭”，结果如何交由玫瑰审判；三为“庭院”，让所爱之人周围环绕玫瑰宛如置身玫瑰花园中。（所以如果不是我脑补过度作者其实就是想用这三个含义于是我没有找到合适的词ORZ）  
这里的兵长特别隐忍的温柔让我不禁把他爆的粗口少翻译了一半（……）。  
还有原文真是集复合长句、倒装句、省略句于一身的超文艺QAQ，强烈推荐大家去看看感受下。


End file.
